Mientras estamos solos
by Sora Heiwa
Summary: No todas las visitas inesperadas son un fastidio, especialmente si se trata de la visita de tu marido. One-shot.


Un saludo enorme, no quiero agregar un comentario muy largo, este mi primer Fanfic SasuSaku, un pequeño One-shot y espero que realmente lo disfruten.

 **Esta obra contiene lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual explícito, se recomienda sólo para adolescentes mayores y adultos.  
**

 **Los personajes del manga Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto sólo es una obra creada por un fan y no se pretende ofender a nadie.**

Dicho todo esto espero les guste.

Era una tranquila mañana de verano y todo figuraba paz en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Una joven mujer de cabellos rosados y hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba lavando los trastos del desayuno que preparó esa misma mañana, pensaba en los deberes del trabajo, en los quehaceres que debía hacer en su casa, las cuentas que debía pagar, todo aquello de un día común y corriente inundaba sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó un extraño ruido por fuera de su casa, con su mano movió un poco la cortina y se asomó por la ventana que tenía frente a ella mientras seguía fregando los trastos, no parecía ver nada anormal: el jardín se miraba verde y lleno de flores, la ropa recién lavada aún continuaba colgada, todo parecía estar tranquilo ante sus ojos pero ella sabía lo que sucedía realmente, desvío levemente su mirada a la derecha y en un instante la joven chica sacó un kunai de su ropa arrojándolo directamente a la pared de su cocina como toda una ninja de élite, clavándose en ella.

 _\- Hmp... Por poco y lo logras-_ Pronunció un joven de cabello color azabache y ojos negros que se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared, no parecía estar ahí hace unos segundos atrás.

 _-Tenía que asegurarme que no era un extraño el que había entrado a mi casa-_ Contestó la mujer.

\- _Debiste matarme entonces._

El joven pelinegro se despojó de su capa y sus armas, tomó el kunai con su mano y lo sacó a la fuerza de donde había sido clavado

 _\- Ahora tendré que reparar esa fisura en la pared-_ Continúo mientras se acercaba a la joven pelirrosa y le entregaba el arma en sus manos.

La chica levantó su mirada hacia el apuesto hombre que estaba frente a ella

\- _¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?_ \- cuestionó mientras tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- _¿Acaso tengo que avisar a mi esposa que llegaré a mi propia casa?_

El pelinegro se acercó al cuerpo de su mujer y posó sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica, acariciando y regalándole un suave y dulce beso. La mujer rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, correspondiendo aquel beso haciéndolo más intenso mientras una pequeña lágrima de felicidad emanaba de su rostro.

 _\- Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun…_

El joven tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la apretaba hacia su cuerpo para tenerla más cerca mientras seguía besando sus delicados labios. Después de unos segundos dejó de besarla para hacer una pregunta.

 _\- ¿Dónde está ella?_

 _\- En la academia, no volverá hasta las seis de la tarde._

 _\- Entonces_ – Abrazó más fuerte a la chica- **_Te daré tanto amor como pueda... Mientras estamos solos._**

El pelinegro continuó besando los labios de la mujer y con su mano hacía suaves caricias en su cintura, sentía que la ropa de ella era un estorbo en ese momento y desesperadamente buscó los botones de su prenda para desnudarla. Deshizo el nudo de aquel delantal que portaba la mujer haciéndolo a un lado y desabotono uno a uno de los botones de su blusa. Porque si, habían pasado tanto, tanto tiempo separados que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse en uno solo.

\- _Te he extrañado tanto, Sasuke-kun-_ Pronunció la mujer mientras su respiración comenzaba a escucharse agitada.

\- _También lo he hecho... todos los días de mi vida desde mi partida._

Pudo deshacerse de la ropa que usaba su mujer. Se acercó a su cuello y con delicadeza la llenó de besos y pequeños mordiscos, quería recordar y sentir el olor corporal característico de ella: Una dulce aroma a **cerezos y bombones**.

Poco a poco bajó hasta sus abultados senos, eran tan rosados y tan firmes que volverían loco a cualquier hombre pero aquellos eran sólo para él, con su mano frotaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con su boca pasaba su lengua y jugueteaba con el pezón del otro. Su esposa gemía de placer, se sentía excitada y deseosa de tener a su marido en la intimidad con ella.

El joven tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su esposa por la cintura y le dio media vuelta para poder tenerla por su espalda, su intimidad masculina rozaba con el trasero de su chica. Ella comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de su marido, quería sentir el miembro erecto que aún guardaba bajo su pantalón. El joven pelinegro bajó el cierre del pantalón de la fémina, lo deslizó hacia abajo hasta que quedara su ropa interior al descubierto, posó su mano sobre aquella prenda de la chica y comenzó a tocar sus labios, frotando de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos y de lado a lado con sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de ella. Acto seguido introdujo su mano dentro para sentir la vulva de su esposa, haciendo suaves caricias, tocando y sintiendo, como si estuviera explorando el terreno de sus genitales, notó que ella estaba mojada, su excitación se reflejaba en lo lubricada que se encontraba su zona íntima.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, después agregó un segundo, la mujer aún frotaba el miembro erecto que rozaba su trasero, dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de él y pasó sus dedos sobre el negro cabello del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas. El joven besaba la piel de los hombros y el cuello mientras penetraba una y otra vez con los dedos a su esposa.

– _Te deseo tanto..._ – decía a su oído.

– _Mmmm… me encanta lo que haces…_ – Gemía de placer la mujer, haciéndolo excitar aún más al él.

Después de unos minutos el joven sacó su mano de la zona íntima de su esposa, presionó su espalda hasta dejarla acostada sobre él gabinete de la cocina, su cuerpo se empinaba más, resaltando su delgada cintura, su voluptuosa cadera y dejando expuesto su sensual trasero. Bajó la ropa interior de la mujer hasta deshacerse enteramente de ella, se arrodilló ante sus gruesas piernas y comenzó a besar la intimidad de su esposa, pasando su lengua entre los pliegues de su femenina sexualidad, haciendo suaves succiones a su vulva, dando pequeños besos y saboreando enteramente su sexo.

\- _Ahh… Sasuke-kun… se siente tan delicioso_ \- Gemía la chica mientras se mordía los labios.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se dirigió a su pantalón para bajar su cierre y dejar al descubierto su grueso y erecto miembro masculino.

\- _Lo deseo tanto… Sasuke-kun._

Tocó el turno de la chica de arrodillarse, tomó el grueso miembro con sus dos manos y lo introdujo a su boca, pasó su lengua a lo largo de él, jugueteaba con la cabeza del pene, se atragantaba con lo grueso que estaba.

\- _Oh si… - gemía el pelinegro._

Con su mano tomó la cabeza de la chica e hizo que se tragara su miembro una y otra vez, llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta.

 _\- Oh… Oh…_ \- Decía el chico con los ojos en blanco

Le encantaba lo que su esposa hacía con su boca, se sentía tan delicioso pero él no quería terminar ahí. Levantó a su esposa y la tomó por la espalda, la acercó nuevamente al gabinete de la cocina recostándola en él, empinando su cuerpo y resaltando sus sensuales nalgas.

Tomó el miembro erecto con su mano y lo acercó a la vulva de su mujer, frotando su pene contra la entrada a su húmedo interior. Lo empujó lentamente hacia dentro para evitar lastimarla y cuando el grueso sexo llegó hasta su fondo comenzó a dar deliciosos movimientos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, penetrándola una y otra vez.

\- _Mmm…. Ahh! Ahh!.. ¡Que delicioso!..._ \- gritaba la chica mientras sus puños se aferraban al mueble de la cocina.

\- _Ohh! Sii!..._ \- el pelinegro también se dejaba llevar por el placer que estaban sintiendo mientras mantenía los movimientos del culo de su esposa.

Tomó a su mujer de los rosados cabellos, eso parecía gustarle y a ella le excitaba ver a su marido tan sexual y tan pervertido con ella. La habitación olía a sexo, la respiración de ambos era tan agitada que calentaron el lugar, estaban tan seguros que algún vecino desde afuera podría escucharlos gemir y gritar, sin embargo eso les importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo querían disfrutar esos momentos juntos mientras estuvieran solos.

Continuaba penetrándola, con su mano tocaba sus pechos, los sentía rebotar con el movimiento de la rica cogida que le estaba propinando, acariciaba sus nalgas que para él eran lo más delicioso que conocía, se acercaba a su cabello para oler su aroma y sentir la cálida piel de su cuello.

\- – _Cariño… me voy a venir..._ \- gritaba la sonrojada pelirrosa que estaba por llegar al clímax.

\- – _¡Hazlo!_ \- Decía entre jadeos el pelinegro.

Aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad de sus penetraciones, eran más duras.

– _¡No pares por favor que me vengo!_

– _Sakura… no puedo aguantar más… Estoy a punto de…_

– _¡Cariño! ¡No Pares por favor! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!..._

Arqueó su cuerpo y dio un grito gimiendo su nombre

– _¡Sasu..._ -apretó sus puños y sus ojos se voltearon en blanco- _...Ke-kun._

Pudo sentir el cuerpo de su esposa estremecerse ante ese deliciosos orgasmo pero ahora era su turno.

– _Sakura… ¡Voy a terminar! ¡Lo haré dentro de ti_!...

Sintió un placer inimaginable en su cuerpo seguido de un escalofrío, su piel se erizó por completo.

Fue un desfile de sensaciones placenteras, primero su esposa que había llegado al clímax y segundos después él lo hizo. Acercaron sus cuerpos unos a otros, el joven agotado abrazó por la espalda el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, besó su mejilla y después atacó sus labios.

La hermosa mujer, con la respiración aún agitada se dejó llevar por las caricias de su marido, mientras ella acariciaba su negro cabello y su cuello. Había culminado su excitante episodio sexual.

 _\- Te amo…_

 _\- Yo también te amo, cariño -_ respondió su bella esposa

Conocía perfectamente al hombre con el que se unió en matrimonio, delante de la gente podría ser una persona fría, más bien tradicional, incluso podría decirse que no daba muestras de cariño. Sin embargo, cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad el revelaba su verdadero ser, un hombre cariñoso y atento, con una mirada compasiva, velando a su familia desde las sombras. Solo ella conocía el verdadero interior del famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

Con su mano tomó la base de su pene y lentamente lo sacó de la húmeda vagina de su mujer, causando que al instante se escurriera el semen por las entrepierna de ella.

...

Un rato más tarde:

– _Cariño, ya está listo tu almuerzo ven a comer_ \- Le dijo la pelirrosa a su marido que se encontraba mirando atentamente las fotos familiares que adornaban la sala, en algunas pocas se retrataba solamente su esposa, pero en la mayoría aparecía una pequeña niña de ojos color negro y cabello azabache, tal como su padre.

– _Ha crecido mucho..._

– _Si, entró a la academia y es una de las mejores de su clase, me recuerda tanto a ti_.

Levantó el retrato de su hija para apreciarla mejor. El semblante del pelinegro cambió, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia.

- _Ojalá pudiera verla crecer, hubiera dado todo por pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero no puedo detener el tiempo ni los errores que cometí en el pasado.  
_

 _\- Tranquilo cariño_ \- su esposa lo abrazó de sus hombros- _Es tu deber proteger a la aldea y a nuestra familia, además ella también te extraña tanto como tú lo haces._

- _¿Lo hace?_

Su esposa soltó una leve sonrisa.

 _– Todo el tiempo pregunta por tu regreso, algunas veces ya no sé qué más decirle para confortarla. Aún es una niña pero sé que con el tiempo ella entenderá el sacrificio que haces para proteger a nuestra familia y a la aldea Sasuke-kun._

 _\- Prefiero mantenerla a salvo y que tenga una vida feliz a que me perdone. Ella no debe saber que estuve aquí, tampoco sobre mi paradero o la misión, es lo mejor para ella, prefiero evitar una gran preocupación en su vida. Debes mantenerla alejada de mi, Sakura._

El joven dejó el retrato nuevamente en su lugar.

Sakura, con un suspiro de resignación intentó acercar a su marido a la mesa.

 _– Lo sé, cariño. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ahora ve a comer que tu almuerzo que aún está caliente._

El chico lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa pícara a su esposa.

 _– ¿Sabes qué más sigue caliente?..._

 _– Eres un pervertido, Sasuke-kun._

Su marido cargó el cuerpo de su esposa colocándola en el sofá mientras comenzaba a besar nuevamente su cuello.

– _Cariño… el almuerzo._

– _Al diablo el almuerzo, ya tendremos tiempo para eso_ …- Pronunció mientras desvestía nuevamente a su mujer.

Más tarde en casa:

– _Hmm… una nota de mamá_ \- Conversaba consigo misma una niña de cabello azabache y anteojos rojos mientras leía una nota que se encontraba en la cocina.

 ** _"_** ** _Sarada: Tuve que regresar al hospital por una emergencia, te dejé la cena lista, duerme temprano. Te ama: Mamá."_**

\- _Bien, al parecer mamá regresará tarde. Cenaré e iré a dormir, hoy fue un día agotador._

La pequeña no tenía idea que realmente su madre se encontraba en su habitación junto con su padre, ambos esperando que la nota alejara toda sospecha, ella no debía saber que su padre se encontraba en casa.

...

Más noche:

La pequeña pelinegra dormía plácidamente en su habitación, ni con el estruendo más grande despertaría para darse cuenta que su padre la observaba dormir. Acarició su cabeza y arropó su cuerpo con las colchas, cerró la puerta de la habitación para dejarla descansar sabiendo que la próxima vez que la volviera a ver ella sería más alta, tendría más edad, tal vez toda una jovencita.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue? Hace tiempo que no veías a tu hija dormir._

 _\- Duerme como tú, abraza la almohada con sus piernas._

\- _¿Lo notaste también?_ \- contestó con una leve risa.

 _\- Hmmp…_ -sonrió- _después de un tiempo terminé siendo yo la almohada que abrazabas._

Ambos sonrieron, después por unos segundos el silencio total invadió la habitación.

\- – _Sasuke-kun…_ -El semblante de Sakura cambió- _Quédate más tiempo, por favor._

Sasuke pudo ver sus ojos, y su expresión de tristeza, sabía que ella estaba intentando ser fuerte y no derramar alguna lágrima. Acarició suavemente su rostro y sus labios.

\- – _Sakura, no me mires así por favor…_ -Decía afligido- _Sabes que no puedo quedarme más tiempo del que debo, si lo hago me estoy arriesgando a que las ataquen a_ _ustedes dos o a la aldea por buscarme a mí. Además sabes que soy el único que puede seguir los rastros de Kaguya Otsutsuki. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo._

\- – _Lo sé, discúlpame Sasuke-kun_ \- Contestó mientras secaba de su rostro la pequeña lagrima que logró desbordar- _Es sólo que… Es tan difícil._

\- – _Para mi también lo es, no me marché para alejarme de mi familia y privarme de ver crecer a mi hija por gusto, es un deber que sólo yo puedo hacer._

 _– –_ _¿Y si jamás vuelves?_

– _Lo haré_ \- besó los labios de su esposa- _Estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos, ¿No es así?_

El joven pelinegro acostó a su esposa sobre la cama, no quería que la aflicción se apoderara del momento, se deshizo de la bata de baño que ella usaba y se aventuró a besar sus rosados pezones.

\- – _Sasuke-kun…_ Decía entre ligeros gemidos- _me excitas de nuevo._

\- – _Es mi propósito_ \- Pronunció aún con el pezón de su esposa entre su lengua.

La pelirrosa quitó la toalla de baño que cubría la cintura de su marido, dejando nuevamente al descubierto su grueso miembro. Acarició su espalda mientras disfrutaba de los jugueteos de su esposo.

Bajó hasta la húmeda cavidad de su mujer, comenzó dando besos a su rosada vulva y poco a poco introducía su lengua en ella.

\- – _Mmm… Mmm… Sasuke-kun…_ \- ella gemía-

Besaba, lamía y saboreaba todo su coño. El chico deseaba con todas sus ganas estar dentro de ella nuevamente, su grueso miembro goteaba de excitación. Se reincorporó y preguntó al oído a su esposa.

\- – _¿Puedo?_

\- – _No necesitas preguntarme cariño, tengo tantas ganas como tú._ \- contestó su esposa.

Ella sabía las posiciones sexuales perfectas para su marido, sabía que con un solo brazo algunas eran complicadas de mantener. Se levantó y se arrodilló en su cama, empinando su cuerpo hacia el colchón y dejando su trasero en una comprometedora posición, dándole la espalda a su marido, lista para darle sexo por detrás.

\- – _Me encanta cuando te pones de esa manera_ –

Le dió una nalgada y tomó su pene con su mano, lo rozó un poco con el introito de su mujer y empujó lentamente hacia dentro hasta llegar al fondo de su cavidad, se sentía tan cálido y apretado estar dentro de ella. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Su esposa apretaba las sábanas de su cama pidiendo por más.

\- – _Ahh!.. Ahhh!... Sasuke-kun..._ \- Decía entre gimoteos.

Trataban de no hacer un ruido tan fuerte que pudiera despertar a su hija, pero era inevitable disimular el sonido de la cama chocar contra la pared.

\- – _Sakura… estoy a punto…_

\- – _Hazlo Sasuke-kun… ¡hazlo!_

El pelinegro aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones y después de unos segundos llegó al clímax de su placer, soltando un delicioso gemido al mismo tiempo que su pene eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Agotado nuevamente, intentó recobrar la respiración, acarició el voluptuoso trasero de su esposa y con su mano sacó con cuidado su miembro de la cavidad de su mujer, haciendo que de nuevo el semen chorreara por la entrepierna de ella.

Sabía que no podía ser el único en terminar, introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella para hacerla llegar al clímax. Lo hacía como ella le gustaba, sabía dónde y de qué forma tocarla para hacer estremecer su cuerpo y un minuto después su esposa clamaba que no se detuviera pues estaba a punto de terminar.

\- – _Sasuke-kun… voy a venirme…_

Su esposo lanzó una sonrisa pícara, sabía que lo había hecho bien, se sentía orgulloso de hacer disfrutar a su mujer a niveles impresionantes. Unos segundos después ella lanzó un pequeño grito, anunciando su orgasmo.

 _\- – AHHH!... ¡Oh sí!... cariño..._

Sabía que su esposa había terminado, sus músculos vaginales apretaban continuamente sus dedos en forma de contracciones.

Finalmente relajados los dos, se recostaron en su cama para descansar. Ella quería disfrutar de la presencia de su marido, sabía que muy temprano por la mañana él se marcharía nuevamente para no volver a verse en un buen tiempo, tal vez más de lo que se imagina. Él quería sentir por última vez la calidez y amor que le brindaba su esposa antes de partir. **Él** **regresaba, en secreto de la gente, a escondidas de su pequeña hija, que nadie se enterara que llegó a casa para amar a su esposa aunque sea por unas horas y nuevamente se marchaba a continuar con su deber, tal vez podrían pasar años antes de volver a verse pero él le hacía saber a ella que más tarde que temprano su marido regresaría a casa.** La pelirrosa abrazó con sus piernas al cuerpo de su marido y ambos durmieron plácidamente durante toda la noche.

...

Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias de todo corazón a quienes lo leyeron.

\- **Sora Heiwa -**


End file.
